


Peace

by JimmyPenguin421



Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Good Parent Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: A thunderstorm, a Padawan, and a Master.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Adventures of Ahsoka, Mommy Padmé, and Dad Skyguy (The Together Saga) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099364) by [skyguyandsnips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyandsnips/pseuds/skyguyandsnips), [Sokaless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokaless/pseuds/Sokaless). 



> I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

_Boom._

Ahsoka sat up.

It took her a moment to realize that the noise was _not_ an explosion.

_It’s just a stupid storm. It happens all the time. It’s fine._

Trying to ignore the adrenaline pumping in her heart, she laid back down, rolling over and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

More thunder rolled, louder and longer.

Ahsoka flinched. The tent provided basically no sound insulation, so she pulled the blanket over her montrals, trying to dampen the noise.

_Dampen. Ha. ‘Cause it’s a storm, with rain?_

She groaned at her own stupid joke.

On the other side of the tent, Anakin shifted.

Ahsoka froze.

A yawn came from Anakin.

Then, “Hey there, Snips.”

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Can’t sleep?”

“It’s loud.”

He hummed in agreement. “You know, you’re projecting your emotions.”

Ahsoka frantically tried to calm herself (which, of course, made it worse). She heard Anakin chuckle as he sensed her attempts to gather herself.

“It’s fine, Ahsoka,” Anakin said.

“Jedi aren’t supposed to be afraid, Master. Especially not of something like a storm.”

“What makes you think that?”

“We’re supposed to control our emotions.”

Anakin sighed. “Yes. _Control_ them. Not _ignore_ them or _not have_ them. Everyone is afraid sometimes. It’s normal. There’s no shame in being afraid.”

“They call you the Hero With No Fear.”

“Yeah, and that’s a stupid name because it’s not true.” He gave a little laugh. “I’m scared all the time.”

“But it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Oh. Well… thank you, my little Padawan. I guess I can hide it pretty well, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

There was silence for a minute.

Well, not _silence_ exactly.

Every time thunder rang out, Ahsoka flinched. She tried not to, but she couldn’t help it. After so many battles, her brain thought every clap of thunder was an explosion.

Suddenly, she heard Anakin moving closer.

She rolled over so she could face him. “Master?”

He sat down next to her. “Would it help if I stayed here?” he asked.

She thought for a moment.

“If you don’t mind…” she said timidly, looking in the direction of his voice.

Anakin chuckled softly. “I don’t mind at all.” He reached out his hand, the real one, and laid it on her shoulder. “Go to sleep, Ahsoka,” he said quietly. “I’ll be right here.”

“Pr… promise?” she yawned.

“Yep.” He raised his right hand.

“Okay.” She snuggled down into the blanket. Anakin’s hand moved to the back of her head, running up and down her lek.

Ahsoka wondered if he knew how… _soothing_ that was. Almost immediately, she felt herself relaxing.

“Thanks…” she murmured, her eyes falling shut. “That feels nice.”

A soft, kind laugh from Anakin.

“Any time.”


End file.
